One of a Kind
by RoxannaNova
Summary: Our favorite Hetalia boys are in an International High School in NYC! But Matthew is nearing his breaking point. With the pressures of school and a sassy new student, not to mention being forgotten and bullied, Matthew may have to do something rash... OC is named Charlotte DON'T WORRY SHE'S NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE IN THIS STORY, SHE'S JUST AN ADD-ON TO MATTHEW'S STRESS. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, I wanted to add as an edit that we Do Not At All own the cover image and never will be able to draw that well.**

**If, at the artist's request it is to be taken down, we will comply absolutely and one hundred percent TAKE THE PICTURE DOWN.**

**BTW,**** If we didn't think the picture was super duper good, we wouldn't have selected it. :3**

**3 Enjoy! edit: 4/20/2014**

* * *

**One of a Kind Chapter One**

I was never the kid who was ignored growing up. I wasn't the most popular kid, but at least in my grandmother's neighborhood, I had my own identity. But when I moved to New York City in the United States of America, and began attending the International School of New York, that all changed.

"Hi Alfred!" Feliciano greeted me cheerfully. I sighed. "It's Matthew, Feliciano," I reminded him. After a year and a half, you'd think people would be able to distinguish between Alfred and I by now."Oh, sorry Matthew! I was looking for Alfred. He said he would be making a documentary about the difference between Italian pasta and Chinese pasta for our cooking class project, and he asked for my help! Do you know where he is?" I pushed up my glasses and tried to remember.. "He has art class right now." I recalled. "He was really excited about it, something about sketching famous buildings from around the world."

"Thanks Matthew!" Feliciano cheered. He gave me a big grin and waved as he turned to the art- oriented hallway. "Veh, Natalya!" He greeted the stony- faced blonde. She glared at him and he quickly looked away and walked a bit faster.

I had turned to continue down the hall to my next class when I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the window. My brow was creased in irritation. I quickly relaxed my face. "A happy face is a happy mind," my grandmother once said. I missed my grandmother. I wanted to visit her again in Montreal soon. "I'm not that sick," she promised me before I left. "I'll be back on my feet in no time."

My thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert, my boyfriend. "Matthew," he greeted me, sounding annoyed. "Hey Gilbert," I responded. "I could just punch Ivan right in his stupid face," he hissed. "What happened?" I asked, a bit concerned. "He's still after me to join his stupid ice hockey club. So he replaced Mr. Ottoman's water bottle with one full of vodka and said he'd blame it on me if I didn't agree to at least listen to one if his strategy meetings."

"That's rude of him," I commented, frowning. Gilbert nodded fiercely. "If he ever pulls a stunt like that again I'll break his bottle over his head." I got a little uncomfortable at the prospect of violence. "Hey now, Ivan probably just wants support for his team," I reasoned. "Maybe, but that doesn't give him a right to make it look like I got my geography teacher drunk," Gilbert grumped. "That's true," I responded quietly. I checked my watch. "Our next class is in one minute!" I cried. "Crap! See you later Matthew!" He promised. He gave my hand a quick squeeze and sprinted off in the opposite direction to his next class. "See you later," I whispered to his retreating back.

I slid I to my seat just as the bell rang, and as usual Mrs. Maya began her lecture slightly before everyone had their notebooks out. "The impact of Galileo's discovery that the Earth revolves around the Sun were as follows..." She droned as she listed the impacts on her Smartboard. My hand flew across the lined page, trying to keep up with her monotone.

Forty minutes later I was massaging my hand to get rid of the cramped feeling in my fingertips and wrist. There was graphite smudged on the side of my hand where my pinkie was, where my hand traveled across the lines to form the words that I would study tonight. "Oh class, you're final exams have been moved to next week instead of three weeks from now due to a teacher's conference," she added, almost as an afterthought. A collective groan arose from the class and my heart sank. I'd have to spend more time studying then is originally planned.

Maybe I could spend my lunch hour doing half my homework and do the rest of it after school. Yeah, that'd work. I yawned and spent the rest of the day staring at the clock.


	2. Chapter 2

**One of a Kind Chapter Two**

" Hey punk!"

POW!

"Oww!" I rubbed my head and turned to face Juan Machado. "I know you put Juan Carlos' ghost peppers in my delicious ice cream! You can't fool me!" I stepped back and put my hands up. "Juan it's me, Matthew! Stop!" Juan instantly stopped. "I'm sorry Matthew, you look just like Alfred from behind," he apologized. I sighed. "Yeah I know.. Here's five dollars for more ice cream," I handed him the wadded- up bill. "Thanks bro," he said. "No problem. Now I gotta go, I have cooking class next."

Cooking class.. With Alfred and Feliciano and... Ugh what was his name... Yao. Yep. I can't pronounce it to save my life, but at least I remember him. As usual, the room where we have the cooking class smelled of whatever it was we were going to be working on. I closed my eyes and absorbed the mouth- watering scents.

A homey smell wafted up my nostrils, unpleasant, but pleasant at the same time. It smelled like earth, and had a distinctive odor. Garlic. Another earthy smell greeted me, sweet, but more husky. Rosemary. Finally, the unique smell that I instantly recognized as melting cheese. "Pizza," I said out loud. "Exactly," Mrs. Maya said from behind me. I turned to say hello, and she was beaming at me. "Hello Mrs. Maya," I greeted her. "Good morning, Matthew. Go and put on your apron and wash your hands. You can help me demonstrate today."

I liked Mrs. Maya. She always remembered me and was nice. She didn't have favorites, she got along with everyone. No troublemakers in this class. She wasn't exactly pretty, she had a flat, tall forehead and slightly crossed eyes, but we liked her because she was interested in us, where we all came from. I noticed this in a lot of Americans since I first moved here: lots of Americans like learning about what life is like elsewhere.

"Okay, Matthew, now roll out the dough and cut it into a circular shape. Use the rolling pin to even it out... Good, and you know what to do from here?" When I nodded she gave me a bright smile and left me to it. As I spread a thin coating of tomato sauce over the dough, Arthur walked in and nodded to me in acknowledgment. "Great," I thought. I surreptitiously checked to make sure the fire extinguisher was on hand.

Behind Arthur was a girl I'd never seen before. Her eyes darted around the room, seemingly trying to find a place to sit. She was small and had smile lines under her eyes, but at the moment her mouth was set in a frown and her gaze was critical. Her hair was brushing her shoulders and was an interesting mix of dark brown with red strands mixed in it. Her eyes flashed to mine, and I quickly looked away, aware that I was staring. Her eyes were green. I finished putting the toppings on the pizza and slid it in the oven. The bell rang and I hurried to my seat so Mrs. Maya could begin presenting.

Throughout the presentation I kept finding myself staring at the new girl, who stayed at the front of the room per Mrs. Maya's instruction. One time she sensed my attention and gave me a glare, her eyebrows pulling close together and bottom lip curled. My eyes snapped back to Mrs. Maya, who finally finished her demonstration. Then she had an announcement. "Class, we have a new student. This is Charlotte Evens, her father is in the US military. She recently moved back here from Afghanistan. Let's welcome her back home." The class clapped and greeted her. "Charlotte, there's an empty seat in the back next to Matthew. Matthew, raise your hand please," I awkwardly raised it. She gave me an impassive look and walked over. "Nice," Alfred whispered from behind me. "Shut up," I hissed back.

I could practically feel Alfred's smirk. Feliciano passed me a note. "If the lovely lady does not enjoy your company, send her over to me, si?"

I groaned and covered my face so she wouldn't see me blush. "Hi, who are you?" Asked the voice to my right. I peeked over. It was Charlotte. "Oh, um- I'm Matthew," I introduced myself. "I'm Charlotte," she said in return. "I heard this was an International School?" I nodded. "Feliciano back there," I jerked my thumb at him- "He's Italian. Yao is Chinese-" Yao, on my left nodded in greeting to Charlotte. "- and Alfred is from Washington D. C." "Hi there," Alfred winked at Charlotte. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all." She smiled at us. Especially at Alfred.

"Go to work!" Mrs. Maya ordered. We all sprang up out of habit, including Charlotte, who seemed to be following our lead. We washed our hands, Charlotte put her hair back in a ponytail, and we put on our aprons on, and started working.

Everything was going fine until we had to put the pizzas in the oven. Feliciano tried to help Charlotte by putting her pizza in the oven for her, but she brushed him off. "Yeah, no thanks, Fettuccine. I can handle it." "Fettuccine?!" Feliciano sputtered. Alfred snickered. She deftly slid the pan onto the rack and passed the oven mitts to Yao.

For one really weird moment, the while room went quiet. Then- "DAMN IT ARTHUR!" Ludwig yelled.

Arthur managed to (accidentally) set his pizza ablaze. In panic he dropped it on the counter- top, where it came into contact with some overlooked olive oil, which also lit. General panic ensued, shoving and yelling until-

WHISSSHHHHHHH!

Charlotte had calmly and coolly taken the fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

"Really, guys?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**One of a Kind Chapter Three**

"Damn that new girl is hot," Alfred exclaimed the next morning. "Do we have any other classes with her?" Feliciano piped up. "I don't know, I only sit next to her," I reminded them. "She's got nice tits," Alfred recalled with a smile. "I don't know, Alfred, they were kinda small." Feliciano contradicted. "So what, bigger isn't always better," Alfred argued. Feliciano and I stared at him. "Where the hell is the real Alfred?" Feliciano asked with traces of panic in his voice.

"Whatever, man. I'm gonna ask her out," Alfred said decidedly. I gaped at him. "You've barely even spoken to her!" I protested. Alfred just gave me a wicked smile. "Hey man I got nothing to lose and a hot babe to gain. I'm going for it." "Good luck Alfred!" Feliciano cheered. As Alfred sauntered off to his film class, the little Italian sighed. "He's so brave." I stared at the back of Alfred's retreating back. "... Nothing to lose and a hot babe to gain.."

My lips twisted, but I decided to leave it alone. Maybe Charlotte and Alfred would have a good time together. Maybe Charlotte would overlook Alfred objectifying her. I was surprised when these thoughts caused my neck to flush a hot red. Heat came off my neck and ears and I felt a swooping sensation in my gut like you do when you think there's one more step than there is and your foot just falls through empty air. I dismissed this as just being overly warm from the jacket I was wearing and left for my next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The cafeteria during lunch was always loud and hectic. Maybe it just seemed more so because I was trying so hard to find Alfred in the crowd. I finally found him at a table with Feliciano and his best friend Ludwig. Charlotte was there too and I got there just in time to here Alfred say, "Hey Charlotte, wanna go on a date with me? It'll be lots of fun, I promise." I set my lunch down and edged into my seat, deliberately avoiding everyone's gaze- which wasn't saying much because they were all looking at Alfred. At the silence I looked up. Charlotte was looking at Alfred with a totally expressionless face.

"I'm not looking to have a relationship right now," she said flatly. At first this didn't seem to register with Alfred, then he said quickly, "It doesn't have to be a long- term relationship, it can just be a fun thing to do around town." He gave her the big hopeful blue eyes. "No thanks," she responded. She was beginning to sound annoyed. Charlotte made as if to leave but was stopped when Alfred impulsively curled his hand around her wrist.

"Aw come on, Charlotte! I can show you around town, the good spots, the spots to avoid.. It'll be fun!" Charlotte regarded him coldly and told him slowly and simply; "I can find my own way around." And with that her free hand shot out like a viper and effectively bent back Alfred's thumb, removing it and freeing her captive wrist. Alfred yelped. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something. Alfred gulped and stared at her back as she smoothly sashayed away.

My eyes were huge. "What'd she say, Alfred?" Feliciano urged. "Yeah tell us!" Ludwig demanded. Alfred's gaze never left Charlotte. "It sounded like she said, 'I don't need no man,'" "Well that plan failed," Ludwig grumbled. "It's pretty clear that she isn't interested, Alfred. Maybe you should let it go," Feliciano suggested. Alfred was silent, for once. I knew what was going through his mind. Charlotte was clearly strong and independent, and that appealed to Alfred a lot. He finally swiveled back to face forward in his seat, and in the process his elbow hit my arm. "Oh, hey Matthew, I didn't see you there."

My gut clenched, as did my fist. "No, I guess you didn't," I said bitterly. I left my lunch on the table and gathered my books for the next class. I was almost out of earshot when I heard Ludwig ask, "Is he okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Byzantine's chemistry class was in full swing when he got the phone call. "Yes, he's here... Now? We're in the middle of a lab... Oh- I see. He's on his way." He cleared his throat. "Matthew, you're wanted in the guidance counselor's office." I looked up, confused. Guidance? "Should I take my books?" I asked him. "Yeah, probably," he answered. My heart sank. I was going to be in there for awhile.

A few minutes later I was knocking on the door to my grade's guidance office. "Come in, Matthew," came the voice of Mrs. Han, our counselor. I opened the door, and my level of confusion skyrocketed. Mrs. Han was standing behind her desk. In front of her desk were three chairs, one of which was occupied. The chair was occupied by an unfamiliar, tall blonde man who didn't turn to look at me. Standing off to one side was Alfred, who obviously declined the seat."Matthew, we have... A lot to tell you and Alfred."

The tall blonde man stood and smoothed the front of his suit. He turned to look at me, and once his gaze locked onto me, I saw how much he looked like Alfred. His eyes were the same sapphire blue and he had the same defiant chin.

He also looked like me. I saw the same nose, the same high cheekbones that I had. "Is someone going to explain what's going on here?" Alfred asked with a mix of curiosity and impatience. The blonde's gaze flickered to Alfred. "I apologize, Alfred. It's been awhile since I've seen you." A stiff British accent came from The stranger's mouth. Alfred frowned. "I don't know you, man." He asserted. "No, you don't." He looked at Mrs. Han, then at me and Alfred. "Matthew, Alfred... I'm your father."

For three heartbeats, the only noise was the ticking clock over Mrs. Han's potted plant. "No you aren't." I whispered. His eyebrow lifted. "My parents are dead." I said bluntly. "I live with my grandmother. My mom died when I was young and my dad... He didn't care about us. He left us and his ship wrecked. He drowned." Alfred nodded. "My mom's dead too. She got an illness she couldn't handle from Dad, and when she died he killed himself. He couldn't handle it." Alfred's voice caught in his throat a little bit, but he kept his composure. "Please sit down," the stranger instructed. I took my seat and Alfred followed suit reluctantly.

"Matthew, Alfred, I met your mothers a long time ago. Alfred, your mother had a nerve disease, that's true. Matthew, your mother... She got very depressed. She stopped eating and wasted away. And.. It was partially my fault. She found out I was cheating on her with Alfred's mother. Boys... I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me at all, but just know that I'm here and if you want a dad or a friend, I'm here."

A stony silence met his little speech. "Matthew's right," Alfred spoke up. "You aren't my dad. A dad doesn't leave their kid to go from one sucky foster home to another. A dad doesn't leave their kid to grow up and be self- reliant before they're ten." "I'm sorry, Alfred, I really am. I'm trying to make up for lost time." Something inside me snapped. It was one thing to be ignored by my friends and forgotten by classmates. To be ignored by my own father for seventeen years- My vision turned red. I knew in that instant i would break something if I didn't leave. So I left. I put my homework in my backpack, and I walked out the front doors of the school. I gunned the engine of my Jeep and pulled out in a very Alfred- like fashion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I slammed the door of my apartment with a loud bang and started muttering in French. "Il est d'une telle tricherie menteur putain. Il ne me connaît pas. Il est juste une menteur." I threw my bag down on the ground. "Il est juste une menteur." But what he said made sense. In a lot of ways. As for Alfred, I never even knew about his home situation. "Stop right now. Put this out of your mind and do your homework." I ordered myself. I pulled out my notebook and stared at it, willing my mind to absorb what I was reading. I couldn't. So I just put it down and picked my keys back up. I was about to do something I'd never done before.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I returned to my apartment with two six packs of beer. Whether or not I would drink it was still being debated in my mind. I jumped up in fright when I heard a knock at the door. "Matthew!" Alfred's voice came from the other side of the door. "Lemme in, man, it's cold out here!" I opened the door and stepped inside to let him in. He shivered and rubbed his hands together to warm them. "Hey, Alfred," I said awkwardly. "Hey, Matt. Thanks for leaving me with Dickhead back there," Alfred replied. I winced. "Sorry, Alfred, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hear it." Alfred just waved a hand dismissively at me. "It's cool, man. Really. It coulve been worse, ya know. I could've gotten locked in Ivan's freezer." We sat down on my couch.

"So is it true? Are we really brothers?" I asked him. He gave me a long look from his peripheral vision.

* * *

_**FRENCH LESSON BIYATCH**_

**Il est d'une telle tricherie menteur putain. **= He's a fucking liar.

**Il ne me connaît pas. **= He doesn't know me.

**Il est juste une menteur. **= He's just a liar.

* * *

**Thanks (again) to my wunderbar editor, Pepsicola9000! Be sure to check out her stories because she's mah BFFL and she would really appreciate it if you would look and review those.**

**A bientot! (And yes I do actually speak French. I wish I could put the proper accents on this..)**

**:-3**


	4. Chapter 4

**One of a Kind Chapter Four **

My heart beat in anticipation for Alfred's answer. Our gazes locked into each other, and I knew we both saw that even though our personalities were almost totally different, there was a likeness between us that we couldn't ignore anymore.

"Yeah. It's true." Alfred said very quietly. For once he was serious. My stomach plummeted. "What's his name?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. "Who cares, man? I don't care if I never see him again!" I looked to him, shocked. "Alfred, he's your... Our father!" Alfred snorted. "I don't need him. I can take care of myself. All he is to me now is a name on a birth certificate." I stared at the floor. I wished my grandmother was here. "Hey is that beer?" Alfred demanded suddenly.

"Uh... Maybe?" I answered weakly. "Dude pass me one," he half- ordered, half- begged. I ripped open the cardboard and tossed him a can. I already made up my mind not to drink any. Alfred popped it open and chugged it down. I stared at him. Where'd he learn to drink like that? "Please don't get drunk in my apartment," I requested. "I'll be fine, dude. Got any more?" He neatly tossed the now empty can into my wastebasket. I rolled my eyes and tossed another one to him.

I had never really had much experience with drunk people, and never really gotten drunk myself. But I knew enough to wonder how much Alfred was going to drink and how long it take for him to become intoxicated. Then it was a matter of whether or not drunkenness would turn him violent. I turned on the TV when it became apparent that neither of us had nothing more to say.

Alfred had chugged two more cans of the stuff before I noticed how quiet he had become. "Alfred?" I asked tentatively. Was he asleep? "Yeah Matthew." Was his reply. His speech was beginning to slur a little bit. "Want me to drive you home?" He shook his head. "I'm fine." Silence. "Jesus, they all hate me, don't they?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him in amazement and confusion. "What? Who hates you?" He gave me an amused look.

"The only American in a school full of foreigners... I'm probably exactly what they'd expect from an American. Loud. Obnoxious." He paused and leaned into me. "You what'd I really like to do in a foreign country?" He asked me. "What?" I was curious. "I'd walk into a pub or a restaurant or whatever and order whatever the locals are eating. And I'd listen to them talk. Not like creepy eavesdropping, dude. Just hear their voices, even if I don't know what they're saying." It was around the time he said that when I realized that the more cooperative I was, the more cooperative he was likely to be. "What for?" I asked. "Their voices. They're so different than ours, you know? Like the Irish kid, his voice is amazing. I could listen to him all day, even if he was cussing me out." I chuckled.

"That's what I'd want to do, anyways. But knowing me if probably do my "loud obnoxious American" thing and ask where the burgers are or ask them to put ice in my coke." He said bitterly. Silence for a little while. "You know, just knowing that this country, the one I love so much, is so... I don't know..." I nodded. "I know what you mean. Is that why you never bring up and laugh it off when other kids make fun of you?" Alfred nodded.

"Hey dude, would you mind taking me home?" He suddenly asked. I hid a smile. "No problem, Alfred."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, Alfred had a relatively minor hangover, but he stayed home from school anyway. I don't blame him. Charlotte, who had joined my first- period class, asked me about him. "Is Alfred okay?" She asked. I was thinking, "Why do you care?" But what came out of my mouth was, "He's a little sick, but he'll be back tomorrow." "Good."

I was a little annoyed that she was so concerned about him, considering how she turned him down yesterday, but,

What could I have said?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Let me know what you think so far, and you just might get Matthew x Gilbert fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One of a Kind Chapter Five**

"Matthew! Matthew open the door! I'm really vorried!" I groaned and put my pillow over my face. "Gilbert, I'm not in the mood! Please just go to school!" "Mattie you've been avay from school for three days! You can't miss out anymore, you'll get swamped and I'm just not awesome enough to help you with all that vork!"

He had a point. I heaved myself off the couch and let him in. "Mein Gott, Matt..." He said, looking around my living room. There were wrappers and basically trash everywhere. My place was always neat, but not this week. I'd let my place go to hell, but I had a good enough reason. My "father", whom I refused to consider family, tried talking to me after school after I stormed out on his stupid attempt at a family reunification. I very simply did not want him in my life. I hoped maybe if he didn't see me for a few days, he could, possibly, maybe give up.

"Sorry for the mess.." I mumbled. Gilbert reached out for my hand and held it. I didn't pull away. "Mattie, I really am worried about you. Alfred told me vhat happened... I'm sorry." He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him eagerly. He smelled like clean soap and something uniquely Gilbert.

"Matt..." He whispered in my ear. "I know you vorry that you're invisible, and no one remembers you." He squeezed me tighter. "But I'll never forget you, not for as long as I live. You're one of a kind, Matt. I love you. And if you ever need to talk about anything going on, call me up. I don't care vhat time it is or what's going on. Call and I vill answer and be there for you."

"I love you, Gilbert," I whispered. I didn't trust myself to speak any louder, I thought I would start crying. Gilbert moved his head slightly and pressed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss with gratitude. "School?" I murmured. Gilbert glanced at the clock on my wall. "Eh, it can vait..." He gave me a mischievous grin and pulled me to my bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matthew!" I turned automatically at the sound of my name. "Yeah?" Ludwig ran up to me. His cheeks were pink, he must have ran all the way down the hall to catch up with me. "Alfred... Needs you," he tried to catch his breath. "What?" I asked, really confused. "He's in the bathroom, I don't know what's wrong with him. He told me to get you," he clarified. "Uh, okay..." I followed him down the hall and turned the corner to the bathroom. "Matthew?" Came Alfred's weak voice. "Right here, Alfred," I answered cautiously. "Where are you?" I peered around. "Third stall from the left. It's okay, I'm decent." I opened the door and found a very green- looking Alfred staring back at me.

"You look like hell," he quipped at me. "Yeah, well..." I decided not to comment on Alfred's state. "Matt you've got to help me out here," Alfred said desperately. "What? What's going on?" I asked again, seriously concerned now. "He wants me to live with him," he told me. His pallor turned into an even more alarming shade of white with a hint of green. "... Huh? Who?" "Daddy Dickhead, Matthew! He want to take me away from my foster family and stay with him!" I felt blood drain from my face. "Stay with him? We barely even know him! What if he's... What if he's like your other foster families?"

"I don't know, Matthew. I just need a little time to find a way out of this. Could I stay at your place while I sort this out?" He pleaded with the big blue puppy dog eyes. How could I say no? "All right, you can come with me right after school. He can't touch me, I'm under the care of my grandmother. I live here because she owns the apartment I'm staying at and sends me money for food and clothes along with paying the bills." Alfred nodded. "Okay, good... Thanks Matthew." I smiled at him. "What are brothers for?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert surprised me when I got home. I opened up the door to my place and on the kitchen table was a single white rose.

"Huh?"

"They say the vhite rose is a symbol of innocence and purity, like a child's first love," Gilbert said from a corner of the room in the shadows. I jumped. He stalked over and picked up the flower. "But to me, it means the smoothness of your skin..." He traced the petal over my cheekbone. "The freshness of your lips," He brushed my mouth with the soft flower. "And... The strength on the inside of a seemingly delicate stalk." The flower left my lips and trailed slowly downward, over my chest, down towards my belly button-

"Is this a bad time?" Alfred asked from the doorway, a box of his essentials in his hand. "Alfred?" Prussia took step back and put the flower down surreptitiously. "Vhat are you doing here?" I reddened. "Oh, Alfred's staying with me for a little while..."

"Say vhat?"

"Our father's trying to force him to live with him, so he needs a place to hang for awhile so he can sort this out." Prussia smiled widely. I think it goes without saying that it looked a little forced. "Vell, it is heartwarming to see you are already so close. If you'd excuse me, I need to go help my little bruder with his wurst." Suddenly he grabbed my chin and lifted it. Our mouths met briefly before he turned and brushed past Alfred in his way out.

"Well that was unexpected," Alfred commented cheerfully. I glared at him while he hummed obliviously.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**So, R&R for the PruCan fluffiness you all deserve...**

**SORRY ABOUT THE FLOWER FETISH AND SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of a Kind Chapter Six**

Alfred made himself comfortable in my spare bedroom. I made sure we both had everything we needed for the week when I went grocery shopping. When Alfred was settled in and we had everything we would need, I phoned Gilbert. "Ja, Matthew?" "Hey Gilbert, there's a German festival in the next town over. It looked fun, wanna go?" He considered this. "Ja, that vould be fun," he admitted. "Think of it is a way to make up for Alfred barging in on us," I offered. "Okay, I'll go, but you have to try schnitzel once we get there." "Deal," I said quickly. "Love you, Gilbert." "Love you, Mattie."

"Hey Alfred, are you and Charlotte still friends?" I asked. Alfred looked up from the couch. "Yeah, we've been chatting and stuff. Why?" I shrugged. "Last time I saw you two together it didn't end well. I was curious." Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "She was just being defensive," he said. What?

"Defensive?" Alfred nodded. "Remember when Mrs. Maya told us she was back from Afghanistan?" I nodded. "Well over there they have pretty strict laws about women, you know? Like they have to wear the... I don't remember what it's called, but basically they have to cover everything but their eyes and hands Women also can't go out in public without a male family member." "Wow," I said. "Charlotte was there from when she was eight until about a month ago. If I was in her shoes, I guess I wouldn't want guys to be that close to me either, especially when I just got back to the land of daisy- dukes and spaghetti- straps."

I giggled. "Good point." I agreed. I remembered her hissing in Alfred's ear, "I don't need no man." Ah. That makes sense now. "So Matt, a German festival?" He asked, snapping me out of my reverie. "Yeah, me and Gilbert are going," I told him cautiously. I thought I remembered something about bad blood between Alfred and Gilbert. My trepidation dissolved when a wide grin broke out on Alfred's face. "Have fun, dude. I'm going to get some stuff done.." I nodded. "Bye, Alfred!" "See ya."

When I got to my car, my phone rang. "Hey, Grandma!" I was so happy she called. I hadn't gotten to talk to her in awhile. "Salut, mon petit Mathieu. I miss you, darling." "I miss you too, Grandma." I reassured her. "How are you? Is America treating you well?" She asked anxiously. I laughed. "Well there's a lot more healthy food here then I thought there would be, and I'm liking the warm weather." "Magnifique, Mathieu.. And school? Are you doing well in your classes?" I smiled. "Yeah, Grandma. I've made Honor Roll again." "Ah, excellent my dear! Listen," she said. "I'm getting better. Visit me soon?" She asked. "I will, Grandma, I promise." "Good. I love you, Mathieu." "I love you too, Grandma. I'll see you soon." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I hummed happily. Grandma was getting better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!" I looked around in amazement. The festival was in a huge green clearing, and white tents with various attractions spotted the landscape. I smelled great things by the food vendor's carts; pretzels and various chocolates, schnitzel (which was delicious, by the way, I bought two more after that), an awesome dessert called aphelstrudel, and sausages. There were lots of musical instruments in a few of the tents, like the hand- carved violins that had amazing details etched in the surface of the dark wood.

Lively folk music played on stages, where beautiful blonde girls and tall blonde men danced to the rhythm. There were brightly colored ribbons streaming from the women's braids and flowers in their hair. I couldn't follow the complicated steps that seemed to come naturally to them, but the swish of the fabrics as they twirled and stepped combined with the laughter of the energetic dancers made it an entrancing sight. The song ended and the dancers stopped. Gilbert and I clapped the loudest.

We sat and listened while one man strummed on a little stringed instrument and told us a German fairy tale. We munched on the most delicious chocolate I had ever eaten while we wandered and looked at beautiful works of German art, listened to music, and finally we noticed that the sun was going down and people were packing up their tents. We left and Gilbert said, "Ich liebe dich," to me before he left to go home.

When I arrived back at my apartment around nine thirty, I twisted open the door to the apartment. Alfred was already asleep on the couch, and I rolled my eyes. Couldn't make it to the bedroom, I guess. I gently woke him up. "Hey, Al. Wake up, you'll mess up your back on this thing." He groaned. "Fine," and staggered like a drunk to his room. I snorted. Alfred was goofy even when he wasn't trying. As I made my way to his room, a stray thought darted through my head that made me stop in my tracks. "People would have to pay attention to you if you just killed Alfred right now." A little voice in my head suggested. I shook my head. "What the hell, Matthew," I grumbled to myself.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I took it out with tired, clumsy fingers. "Hello?" "Matthew Williams?" "That's me." There was a pause. "Mr. Williams, we're sorry to inform you that your grandmother has passed away." My world spun like a top. "What? But she said she was getting better..." "We're very sorry for your loss, Mr. Williams. It was very peaceful, she died in her sleep. We'll help pay for the cost of the funeral and other expenses." "Thank you," I said numbly before I hung up. "Oh God," I whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my body started jerking with the attempt to hold back sobs. I peeked into Alfred's bedroom. He was asleep again.

"It looks like it's just you and me now," I thought before closing the door to his room. Jesus if Alfred was my only family left... What would happen to us?

* * *

**Hi friends! I profusely apologize for the short chapter. Don't worry, this story is going somewhere, it's not just mindless misfortune. **

**I highly reccommend you try aphelstrudel, if you haven't already. YUMMY. **

**There is more to come, but in the meantime, please review and leave a comment. After this story I'm going to post a new one that I believe you all will truely enjoy. It's set in the Hetalia universe, but beyond that I'm saying nada.**

**Love you all! **

**Roxy**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of a Kind Chapter Seven**

When I told Alfred the news, he turned pale. "I'm sorry, Matt..." He tried to comfort me. "It's fine, Alfred. We need to figure out a way to stay here." I focused on the problem, trying very hard not to think about Grandma. "Matthew, I'm out of ideas. Seriously. My foster family aren't good parents, and we're too young to be on our own. Maybe..." He scrunched up his face in disgust. "Maybe we should give our father a chance."

I stared at him. "It's the practical thing to do," I admitted. "But if we don't like him, can we please have a back up plan?" I pleaded. "Totally. An it won't involve foster homes, either. I have no plan on becoming 'property of the State' again." He gave the wall a hateful look. "Would someone take us in?" I wondered. Alfred snorted. "Yeah, if they want a lawsuit on their hands." "Ugh." We thought for a few minutes. "Gilbert..." I said out loud. "Gilbert would let me stay with him." Alfred's lips twisted. "There's no way he'd do it for me," he told me. Oh yeah. Bad blood. "I'll convince him," I said without much optimism. "First, lets try to see what our Dad is like."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The ringing phone sat on the table between me and Alfred. We looked from each other to the phone anxiously, wondering if our Dad would pick up. Sure enough, "Hello?" Alfred cleared his throat. "Hi, Sean," he greeted him. "Sean?" I mouthed at him. He shrugged, as if to say, "Well that's his name, what do you want?" "Alfred!" The voice from the phone replied, evidently surprised. "Hi, Sean," I said into the phone. "And Matthew, too? This is a nice surprise!" Sean seemed genuinely happy to hear from both of us.

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you'd like to grab dinner with us, you know, so we can get to know each other," Alfred offered. Me and Alfred looked at each other. Moment of truth. "Alfred, Matthew, I would really, really like that," Sean told us. He really did sound glad. "How about we meet at the Café Mezzanote, right outside town? My treat." "Great!" Alfred said. "We'll see you around six?" "Perfect. I have to go now. Good bye, boys," he said cheerfully. "Bye," we replied. We hung up. "That went well," Alfred remarked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was driving home after school, thinking about the odd day I had. A few of my other students were acting really strangely around me, some gave me predatory or repulsed looks, others refused to look at me at all. It was really creeping me out by fourth period. Conversations stopped when I entered a room, and quickly resumed, ignoring me more forcefully than usual. Gilbert had acted tense when I saw him, too. When I tried to talk to him, he just spoke in a low voice. "Matt just go straight home after school today, okay? Don't stop anywhere, don't talk to anyone. Keep away from trouble and just go home." "Trouble? Gilbert what's going on?" I asked in desperate confusion. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Just do what I ask, ja?" He asked with a very forced reassuring smile. "Okay," I eventually agreed. "Good." He gave me a kiss and darted off.

I shook my head in confusion and continued down the stairs to my jeep. Heeding Gilbert's words, I kept my head down and pace brisk. The day was warm, so I slipped out of my jacket. A noise from somewhere behind me to my right made me turn to see what it was. My stomach dropped down to my toes and I ran over.

Xxxxxxxxxx

THIRD PERSON POV

Gilbert was walking with his head down in the shadow of the brick building, trying to remain unnoticed with the hood of his jacket up. He saw the feet of four approaching figures and lowered his head. They stopped directly in front of him, blocking his way. "Excuse me," he said curtly and tried to move around them. The guy on the right blocked his way. Finally he lifted his head and stared right at the lead punk. "Hey guys," the lead guy said in a soft but menacing voice. "I think I just won 'Find the Fag.'" Gilbert's fists clenched.

"I think you're right, Blake," his sidekick peered over at Gilbert and grinned. "Yeah, that's him. The red- eyed fag." Gilbert decided he'd about had enough and turned away to leave. "Where ya going, Red?" Blake asked in a mock- hurt voice. "Come back and play with us." He kept up the remarks and Gilbert kept walking, ignoring them up until Blake hissed, "Donut puncher." Gilbert spun around with his fist ready to collide with the homophobe's face, but Blake kicked him with a skilled foot in the gut. Gilbert doubled over and wheezed, being knocked back a few steps.

Blake punched Gilbert in the head before he could straighten up. Gilbert was knocked to the right again, and landed against the side of the building. One guy grabbed his hair and dragged him over to a small courtyard with small trees and a few picnic tables where students typically are lunch. "Aah, aaah.." Blake's sidekick swung his leg out, striking the backs of Gilbert's knees. Gilbert fell to his knees, determined that these guys would not elicit any more reactions from him. "Hey freak, was being albino not good enough for you? Ya had to be a homo too? Huh?" He sharply pulled at Gilbert's hair. "I asked you a question, Red."

Gilbert just gave him a stony glare. "Whatever, Red. I saw you at the festival, all happy with your boyfriend. That's sick, you know? Go be disgusting at home." And with that, Blake gave him a sharp punch to the ribs. Gilbert doubled over again and coughed, trying to get his breath back. "Aw, did I hurt you? Too bad. You think I care? If I had my way, all you fucking queers would kill themselves." The image of Matthew hurting himself just because of this ass made Gilbert's whole body tense, ready to spring at half the chance to tear his throat out.

"LET HIM GO!" A voice shouted. Gilbert's head snapped up at the voice. "Ludwig," he breathed. Blake grinned. "Or what?" And just to prove that he was in control, he elbowed Gilbert in the face, hard, causing the skin above his right eye to split. Ludwig trembled in obvious rage. He took a step forward to help his brother, but Blake's three sidekicks all took out switchblades and pocket knives. Ludwig backed up into the school and sprinted away to find help. "Heh. Smear the queer, guys." Blake ordered in satisfaction. "Not too badly, though. I want the last word."

Gilbert closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the blows that came from seemingly all sides. Pain brought tears to his eyes, uninvited. He tried desperately not to let them fall. "Aw, is the cock gobbler crying?" Blake asked in a mock baby voice. "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" Gilbert shouted. Shit. They got him. A cruel smile turned Blake's lips upward. The door Ludwig opened again. This time Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, Kiku Honda and Feliciano's brother Lovino spilled out of the school. Even Alfred followed them to go to Gilbert's defense. "Get your hands off of him," Ludwig growled.

Matthew had just reached Gilbert and the group of hostile teens, having only noticed the situation moments ago. Oh God, confrontation. This was bad. Blake took stock of the situation and quickly moved behind Gilbert. He grabbed Gilbert's face from behind and forced him to look at everyone who came to his rescue by twisting his head around. "Which one of you is the Pansy's boyfriend," he sneered, forcing a struggling Gilbert to look at us all. His gaze locked on Matthew's. Matthew's mouth went dry as he took in all of Gilbert's injuries. He was bleeding from cuts in his lips and one above his eye. A black bruise was forming on his cheek.

Xxxxxxxx

AND BACK TO MATTHEW

The crimson eye that I could see that wasn't covered by Blake blazed at me. "Run," he seemed to be silently screaming to me. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving," I thought. "So it's you," Blake laughed at me. "You're the little fucker that likes you so much..." Rage boiled in me and if I wasn't so scared I'd have yelled out every disgusting thing I could think of.

"MATT RUN!" Gilbert finally yelled. "Wha-" I looked and saw two of them advancing towards me. I took a step back, which turned out to be unnecessary because Kiku and Yao chose that moment to strike out using all of their training as martial artists at the guys. I blinked and it was over. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but point is the switchblades they were carrying clattered to the cement floor and the three sidekicks ran. Ludwig and Lovino rushed to restrain the lead guy and Alfred and I darted to Gilbert.

"Do you want a hospital?" I asked Gilbert in a high pitched voice. He violently shook his head. "No. Nothing is broken," he tried to get up but cried out and winced. "Bull. I'm calling an ambulance," Alfred said decisively. "Fine," Gilbert said grudgingly. "Call the police while you're on the phone," Lovino snarled. Alfred gave him a thumbs up and started talking to the operator. "You'll be fine," I reassured Gilbert. I pecked him gently on the cheek. "I know, Matthew. I'm too awesome for punks like them to really hurt me." He gave me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**One of a Kind Chapter Eight**

"You boys had a busy day today," Sean remarked from the other side of the table. "You heard?" Alfred asked. "The whole town heard," he answered. "Was he really your boyfriend?" Sean asked me sharply. I nodded, nervous about his reaction. "I see. I'm proud of you, Matthew, standing up for your loved ones. Good job." He looked at Alfred. "Same goes to you, Alfred. Very responsible of you, calling the authorities instead of pounding that punk like he probably deserved." Alfred and I looked at each other. So far, our dad was pretty cool. "So how's the kid?" He asked. "He's got a couple fractured ribs and a minor concussion. His nose was broken too. Besides that, he's okay," I told him. "How are the cop's investigation going?" Sean asked. "Last we heard, they weren't making much progress. The only name Gilbert heard was Blake. They said it might have been Blake Woods, from a catholic school down the road." Sean sighed. "The fact that there's no lasting damage is all that matters. Now, on a different note, we were going to get to know each other, right?" He smiled at us. "Let's take turns telling each other about ourselves. Alfred, would you go first?"

Alfred liked sketching, film, old movies, sports and card games. I liked card games as well, the board games Risk and Chess, hockey, and bird watching. Our dad was a lawyer, he represented politicians and other important figures in Britain. Al was particularly interested in the justice system and he asked a ton of questions. Al once told me he wanted to be a part of the justice system, like a cop, but I didn't realize he was still interested in that kind of work. Than me and Sean talked for awhile about nature- watching and types of species and animal conservation laws. Then we all talked about Sean possibly teaching us to play Bridge.

It was a really good dinner. We left for our respective homes in good spirits. "I really like him," Alfred told me. "I do too. Should we forgive him?" I wondered. "I think so. He's here now, and that matters," Alfred reasoned. I agreed. A weight seemed to have been lifted off my shoulders, but I was still weighed down my Grandma's death and what happened to Gilbert. And then there was the unspoken possibility that the same could have happened to me. And it still might. Blake saw my face and realized I was Gilbert's boyfriend. I decided to find a pocketknife and start carrying it around, just until I was sure they wouldn't attack again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Matthew," a voice behind me said. I turned around, a bit apprehensive. It was Joey Stevens, an Irish exchange student. "Hi, Joey," I said cautiously. "I heard about what happened yesterday," he said. He had an oddly blank expression on his face. "Oh, you mean with Gilbert and the other guys?" I asked. His eyes bore into mine and my palms got sweaty. "You know, it's really a shame," he said, taking a step closer to me. I fell back half a step. "What's a shame?" I asked. He leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "It's a shame they didn't finish both of you off." And with that his fist slammed into my gut.

I doubled over and gasped. Ow, ow, ow. "Christ," I wheezed. "What the hell." "What's this? An abomination, taking the Lord's name in vain." He gave me a sharp jab to my shoulder. "Ow!" i cried out. Joey gave me a satisfied look ad stalked off with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. "'Love thy neighbor..' Some Christian you are,'" I muttered to his back. Not that he heard me. I think I'd rather be ignored.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I visited Gilbert in the hospital after school. Alfred was going over some legal stuff with Sean that I frankly wasn't interested in. "Hey Matthew," Gilbert greeted me. "Hey, Gilbert. Are they treating you okay?" He smiled at me. "Yeah, they just don't let me walk around enough." I rolled my eyes. "Gilbert, you gotta let your body heal..." "My body won't do me much good if I go insane from being kept in bed," he pointed out. "Does your dad know what's happened?" I asked. He nodded. "I kept him from going to the embassy and complaining. He decide to let the cops do the work," he explained. "Good," I said.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you, Gilbert." I asked softly. He gave me a sharp look. "Don't pull that on me, Gilbert. You told me to stay out of trouble and go straight home. You knew something was up." We stared at each other, but I was unwilling to back off. Finally Gilbert sighed.

"Yes, I knew that something vould happen. I had been getting remarks about being gay from classmates, and I overheard a conversation in the bathroom saying that someone vas going to 'take care of it'. I just wanted you to be safe. I can handle myself." "You should have told me," I muttered. "I'm not going to apologize," he warned me. "I wasn't going to ask for an apology." I checked my watch. "I gotta go, Gilbert. I'll swing by tomorrow to take you home." "Ich liebe dich," he said softly. "I love you too," I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I could hear Alfred yelling from inside my apartment. I stooped cold outside my own apartment door. I could hear Sean trying to calm Alfred down. "It's not what it looks like, Alfred! I swear! This is a temporary thing-" "TEMPORARY MY ASS!" Alfred bellowed at him. "HOW TEMPORARY? TEMPORARY ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET CHILD- SUPPORT CHECKS AND BAIL!" My blood ran cold.

I threw open my door. "What's going on?" I cried. Alfred shook documents at me. "Bankrupt," he snarled. "Behind on bills. Behind on everything! Swimming in debt! And we're his tickets out!" "Matthew, it's not that," Sean tried to tell me. There was desperation in his voice. They started yelling at each other again and I pressed my hands over my ears. They kept getting louder. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO ONCE YOU HAD THE CASH? DUMP US AT A BRITISH FOSTER HOME?" "I LOVE YOU BOYS, I WANTED TO SEE YOU! I'M YOUR FATHER!" "FATHER? YOU'RE A SPERM DONATOR FOR ALL THE GOOD YOU'VE DONE!" "HOW DARE YOU-"

My knees were trembling. My mind was in a scattered panic. What did this mean? What did this mean? Make it stop. Make it stop! I pulled Alfred's gun from one of the kitchen draws. I aimed at the couch and pulled the trigger.

Sean and Alfred jumped. "Matt... What are doing?" Alfred chuckled weakly. "Get out." I ordered. My chest was heaving. "Matt, come on, your brother?" "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed. I cocked it again and aimed at the floor, stopping just short of their feel. I pulled the trigger and they jumped back about five feet. "Leave the paperwork and get out of my house," I said, trying an failing to keep my voice even. I failed. Sean and Alfred warily stepped back towards the door. Neither turned their back to me. The door slammed behind them.

I was panting with the adrenaline still running through my system. I looked down at the shiny silver and carefully turned it over in my hands. This tiny thing made a grown man jump five feet in the air... They listened to me with this in my hand. This thing was power. I'd never felt power quite like this before. I think I liked it. I wasn't sure. People would know me with this in hand.

I smiled and put it next to my backpack.


	9. Chapter 9

**One of a Kind Chapter Nine**

After that night, it was as if my mind and my body agreed that little Matthew had had enough. For the next week I felt like everything I experienced, whether it was an A+ on a thesis paper or shove into a locker. Part of me was grateful for it, as the snide comments and shoves became more and more commonplace. But after awhile, I started wishing that I could feel something. Anything. I felt like I was going insane. The only noise that seemed to reach me was my pulse, and the influx of air in my lungs.

Colors seemed brighter. What I would have seen as an ordinary red hoodie a few weeks ago looked like blood stitched in clothing. I was mesmerized by the colors; they were real, other things weren't. The beautiful vividness of the colors stuck out at me, to the point where everything else seemed insignificant. It made me want to weep when I had to close my eyes at night to sleep.

So I didn't sleep.

"Matthew," Ludwig tried to get my attention. "Hm?" "Are you going to sit with us at lunch today? We've been worried about you." I stifled a laugh. Worried? Why? Because your punching bag's been avoiding you? Out loud, I said, "I don't know, Ludwig, I think it's easier to get homework done in the library at lunch." Please go away. "All right, Matthew... But hey, if you're having any problems with other kids, let me know, okay?" I nodded. We stood there awkwardly until Ludwig cleared his throat and turned away.

I watched him turn a corner, and stop. Odd. I hesitated, wondering if I should... I slunk over to see what Ludwig was up to. He seemed to be talking to someone. I snuck closer to hear why they were saying. "He's still acting distracted," Ludwig told someone. "How distracted?" A voice- Feliciano?- asked. "He didn't look at me in the eyes the entire time we talked. And..." He paused, apparently trying to think of how to word it. "His face... Well... It's like he isn't feeling anything at all! There's no expression on his face." "What does that mean?" Alfred interrupted. "What do you think? I'm not speaking in riddles." Ludwig snapped irritably. "I am worried about Matthew. He has become withdrawn since you and your father fought..." "His grandmother died too," Alfred told them quietly. "She was his last living relative, besides me and Sean." Ludwig sighed.

"We should ask for help," he said finally. "What?" Alfred asked in a panicky tone. "Help? Dude he'll never forgive us!" "Alfred this sounds like depression. This is over our heads! If we ignore it, Matthew could seriously hurt himself." "Ludwig is right," Kiku said. "We need to talk to Ms. Han."

I backed away slowly, my ears ringing with what I heard. Depressed? So what, they think something's wrong with me? If they tell Ms. Han, she could make me see a shrink! A shrink would make me take medication, medication that could turn me into a drug- induced zombie! No way. I wouldn't allow it to happen. I was fine! I was just fine. But...

It was apparent that I couldn't trust Alfred, Ludwig or Kiku. They want me to be medicated into uselessness. It was obvious. They knew I was listening and staged that whole conversation so I'd think they cared about me. Well I was smarter than that now, wasn't I? I thought I saw someone in the corner of my eye, but when I turned, I was alone in an empty hall. Oh crap. I was late.

It was pretty apparent to me that I'd have to show everyone I could take care of myself. And I knew exactly how to do it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm seriously worried about him, guys," Alfred said during lunch. Ludwig and Kiku nodded. "We are too," Kiku said. "Maybe you should visit him at his apartment tonight," Kiku suggested to Alfred. "See if he's taking care of himself." Alfred nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll visit him right after school." He frowned. "And if he isn't taking care of himself?" There was a pause. "Then it's even more important that he get help," Ludwig told him solemnly.

"Alfred, who are you staying with?" Kiku asked suddenly. Alfred made a face. "I went back to my foster family's place. They were pissed." He snorted. "Like that's a surprise." Kiku and Ludwig exchanged a look. "Ludwig, how's Gilbert doing?" Alfred asked. "He's resting at home, but he said that he'll be at school and if our father doesn't like it he can kiss his _arsch."_ There was quiet for a second. "I see." Alfred finally said uncomfortably. "He says thanks, by the vay, for helping him that day." Ludwig added seriously. "No problem, man. I'm the hero, remember?" Kiku rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also if you'd like me to write a story and you have an idea in mind, please just comment it or PM me and I'll see what I can do. **

**I may add a bonus chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**

**My next story is going to be called World Roulette, when you see it, please give it a chance, I'm sure you'll love it!**

**- Roxy**


	10. Chapter Ten

**One of a Kind Chapter 10**

Alfred knocked on the door to my apartment. I jumped. With the TV and radio off, my place had been totally silent. I found that I like it that way. I could think. When he knocked, I looked through the peephole. when i recognized him, I began to panic. Should I let him in? If I didn't, he could get suspicious and tell Ms. Han more lies about me. But if I did, he might drag me off to God knows where and do God knows what to me... After mulling it over, I went to the kitchen and put a steak knife in the sleeve of my sweater, then let Alfred in.

"Hey, Matt," Alfred said. He put his jacket on one of my chairs. He looked around. "Hi, Alfred. Did you forget something?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head. "Nah, I was just..." He trailed off. I waited. "Uh, listen, Matthew.. Did Sean try and talk to you again?" He finally asked. I shook my head. "No... Did he try and talk to you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Hey, I'm starving. You have anything to eat?" He quickly switched gears. "You can go check," I told him. He wandered off to the kitchen. Behind his back, I smirked. You think you can lull me into a false sense of security? I thought. You've got another thing coming. "Matthew, when was the last time you went grocery shopping?" He asked. I though about it. "Must have been when you first came over," I shrugged. "You might wanna go back, dude, this thing's basically empty." He suggested. "K," I responded.

One uncomfortable silence later, Alfred asked me, "Are you taking care of yourself, Matt?" I was a bit surprised. "Why do you care?" I said out loud. Oops. Alfred wheeled around and stared at me. "What?" He asked. "What do you mean, 'Why do you care?' What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was getting to a higher pitch with each sentence. "Matt, of course I care. Why would you think I..." He struggled for words. "Alfred, leave," I said. He was getting too close. He was trying to get my guard down. Go away, Alfred. I don't want to hurt you.

"Leave... Matthew what's up with you?" Alfred cried in frustration. "Matt, come on, I can see you're hurting. Let me help you!" I stared at him warily. My gaze turned hard. I let the blue of my eyes turn icy, hoping to make him back off a little. "I... Don't... Need... Your... Help." I told him slowly. Maybe it would get through to him that way. "Matthew, please, please ask someone for help. Everyone's worried about you. Please." At this, I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. The irony was too much.

"Everyone, huh? Where was 'everyone' when I was upset last year? Last month? Huh? Why are they worried anyway? Do they need money?" I snorted. "In a convenient turn of events, am I their brother and they need a place to crash?!" At the shocked and hurt look on Alfred's face, I almost regretted the last part. Almost.

"You wanted to be the big brother in this twisted family, huh Al? You wanted to just prove, once and for all, what a hero you were. Well Alfred," I sneered, "It seems I'm doing better without you. Maybe everyone is." He recoiled from me, much to my pleasure and relief.

Alfred and I stared at each other for a long time. With each passing second I felt my uneasiness grow. Alfred wouldn't just take that, would he? No. He'd retaliate. I felt the cool blade testing on my arm where I had hidden it. If I needed it, it'd be there. I felt more and more like I would need it. I went into hyper- awareness, seeing everything and hearing everything. I saw every rise and fall of Alfred's chest when he breathed, and every uncomfortable shift of his weight and twitch of his fingers. I hid a smile. Alfred was not about to take me by surprise. No sir.

Without a word, Alfred turned his back on me and walked out the door. He slammed the door behind him. Ordinarily I would have flinched. Instead, a grim smile broke over my face. He wouldn't try that again, I was certain of it. His ego was too big.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's worse than we thought," Alfred told Ludwig and Kiku over the phone. "A lot worse. He asked me why I cared, like it was such a surprise, and he said some awful things, guys. It wasn't Matt." "That's it, were going to Ms. Han first thing tomorrow," Ludwig decided. Kiku concurred with Ludwig. "What exactly did he say?" Kiku asked curiously. Alfred swallowed. "I don't wanna talk about it." "All right," Ludwig said.

"Alfred, what was the state of his apartment?" Ludwig pressed. "Well the fridge was empty, good guess is the pantry is too. He was wearing a sweater for some reason." "In this heat? He's insane!" Ludwig sputtered. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Alfred muttered. "He was acting really suspicious of me too, even though he was trying to hide it," Alfred continued. "He told me to leave right as I thought I was getting through to him."

"This feels like it's getting worse with each development... It's okay, Alfred. We'll get him help," Ludwig reassured me. We said our good- byes and I drive back to my house. Even though it was around nine at night, all the lights in the house were on. Alfred could hear the yelling from where I was on the street. He sighed and drove to the park. He pulled in a space under some trees, pulled out a blanket and pillow from the backseat, and made himself comfortable. He slept like that until his alarm on his phone went off, really early so he could go home, shower and change. "I hate my life," he grumbled with his good- naturedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

My heart thumped loudly as I walked down the familiar, bustling hall where Gilbert had squeezed my hand only a few weeks ago. Fellow students rushed around me, chatted, laughed. My hands were oddly steady as I reached behind me to grasp the cool, smooth metal of Alfred's gun. But... I hesitated. Maybe... This feels wrong. Really wrong. Someone could get seriously hurt.

OOPMH!

Charlotte? Charlotte had bumped into me. She gave me a bright smile and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Alfred!"

Snap.

She went off, too busy to waste any more time on me. "My name is Matthew," I said. No one heard me. "MY NAME IS MATTHEW!" My shout echoed off the walls and students turned to stare at me. I whipped out the gun and aimed at whoever was closest- Juan Machado. His eyes got wide and he put his hands up defensively. "Hey, bro! What're you doing?" He was panicking. I could hear it. I pulled the trigger.

His body snapped back from the force of the bullet. Blood began to pour down his shoulder, where it had lodged itself. Power and ecstasy thrummed in my veins. They knew me now. They knew me. I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and whirled around. The gun found the target before I did, coming to rest on the person's forehead. "Are you going to shoot me too, Mattie?" My crimson- eyed target asked softly.

"Gilbert?"

Shock made me drop the gun with trembling fingers. The gun clattered to the floor, and Alfred, whom I didn't notice earlier, dived for it and scooped it up. "Matt, what have you done?" He asked sadly. I looked around me.

Quivering students either edged for the exit or just stared at Matthew or Juan or the gun in total disbelief. Juan was ghostly pale and looked on the verge of passing out. Charlotte was tending to him, having ripped off his shirt to tie around his shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding. I heard her murmur to someone to call an ambulance and the police. And Gilbert... He just was looking at me with sad, terrified eyes. His look was too much for me. Guilt and confusion and despair and betrayal all suddenly overwhelmed me like a tidal wave, and I collapsed at Gilbert's feet, sobbing into my hands.

With a grunt of pain over his still- healing injuries, Gilbert knelt down next to me and took my head, putting it on his chest. He shushed me. "You're one of a kind, Matt. One of a kind..." It didn't comfort me like it would have a month ago. "What's going to happen to me, Gilbert?" I asked between sobs. He was silent. "Whatever happens, you'll be okay." He soothed me. "We'll be okay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think, my lovelies, one more chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**One of a Kind BONUS CHAPTER!**

I squinted as the light from the outside world hit my eyes that were used to the dark courtroom for so long. The verdict still rang in my ears. "Temporary insanity... Will serve no time, but is required to seek professional help... If he cannot afford it, it will be provided to him by the state of New York." Cameras flashed in my face and microphones were shoved in front of me. Faceless reporters fired questions at me while my lawyer and faceless security guards tried to fend them off. "Matthew! Matthew!" They called out to me like we were old buddies. I fought the urge to laugh or grin at their stupidity, no sense coming off crazier than they thought I was already.

I was lucky. Lucky that Gilbert was there before I killed someone. Could I have killed someone? I thought about it. If I was in my right mind, no way. But, in the state I was in, I guess I could have very well murdered one of my classmates. And then there was the matter of who I belonged to now. I escaped the notice of authorities too long, living on my own underage. Would I go to the foster care system?

Everything about my future was uncertain. My birthday was in five months. If be eighteen on July 1st. Would I go to school? If so, where? Homeschool would be a viable option, if I had a home. All I knew for certain was that I'd be separated from Gilbert and Alfred. The people deciding my fate talked about sending me back to Montreal or worse, all the way to a nondescript town in Maryland or Florida through the foster care system. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Not that they asked my opinion or anything...

"Matthew!"

I looked around, trying to locate the owner of the voice. "Gilbert!" He trotted up to me and pulled me away from the reporters. "Matthew, what's going to happen?" I swallowed. "I think they're going to send me away to Florida or Maryland, the foster care system until I'm eighteen. After that, I don't know." Gilbert grabbed my hand. "Matthew, I have an idea." "What?"

"Go to the foster home and be good, just until July. Then I'll come get you." "Gilbert, you aren't making any sense." He gripped my shoulder. "Matthew, I love you too much to let you slip away. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He swallowed. My head felt thick. "Matthew, will you marry me?" He pressed a ring into my palm.

I gaped at him. "Gilbert... Of course I will!"

A huge grin spread over both our faces. We flung our arms around each other and I felt like crying. We pulled apart after a chaste kiss to our lips. "My father won't like it, but that's okay, I have a relative in Los Angeles, he'll let us stay with him until we finish school and can support ourselves. Remember, be good," Gilbert told me, reminding me a bit of my grandmother. I laughed. This was too perfect. "I'll wait for you," I said seriously. "And I'll wait, too. It's only five months. And then I'll come for you." I nodded. "Text me your new address, when you get it." "I will." Gilbert pressed a long, lingering kiss on my lips and drew away again. "I have to go. Good- bye, Matt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy Birthday, Matt!" My foster mother said happily. "Thanks, Nina," I replied warmly. They set me up with Nina pretty quickly. She was nice, but... She had enough on her shoulders without me. And besides, Gilbert was due in three hours, at midnight. I took a very long shower after dinner and waited until Nina had gone to bed. Then I snuck to the kitchen and packed a bag of carrots, a few sandwiches, water bottles, some very fresh apples and other fruits. Next I packed a small suitcase of clothes and toiletries.

I had saved about 600 dollars by working ever since I moved in with Nina and not spending any of it. Every penny I earned or found on the sidewalk was in a small bank I had hidden under my bed, which was in my bag now. I felt like we were pretty set for L. A.

A car pulled up to the house, and the headlights flicked on and off. Gilbert. I ran down the stairs with my stuff, not making a sound, having memorized the squeaky parts of the house a month ago. I flung open the shotgun door and tossed my stuff in the back. Gilbert's hair glinted in the light of the street lamp and for the first time in five months, my lips were encased in his. For the first time in awhile, I felt totally safe.

We rode off to our version of a happily ever after.


End file.
